


Night Terrors

by Nightingale96



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale96/pseuds/Nightingale96
Summary: Reader suffers from nightmares, but Dick is comforting.





	

You sit up in bed, hyperventilating. Your heart is beating fast and you’re scared. The dream you had awoken from was so vivid. You can still hear the haunting laughter and piercing screams. You lay back down, pulling the covers over yourself in a protective shield. You close your eyes and try not to think about how helpless you feel. Like your dream could come alive at any moment. You squeeze your eyes tighter and try to fall back asleep, but do you really want to go back there? Not alone.

You get up, feeling your way through the darkness, to your bedroom door. You open it and dash across the shadow-filled hallway and into Dick’s room. Softly, you shut the door behind yourself, so as not to wake him.

Pale moonlight from his window, falls onto his bed, outlining his sheet-covered body. He is sprawled lazily over most of the bed on his stomach. One arm is tucked under his pillow, the other hangs off the side of the bed, the tips of his fingers, just barely grazing the floor. There is just enough space next to him for you to curl up in, so, eagerly, you do. It’s a bit of a squeeze, and your head ends up in his armpit, but his warmth is next to you, and the steady slow rhythm of his breathing calms you down. You rest an arm across his bare back, and soon, you drift off.

~ ~ ~

It feels as if I am asleep for no more than a second, before I am awoken. My arm is hanging over the side of the bed, caused by my hasty collapse last night, no doubt. It had been a long night of patrolling, and I had been exhausted.

I reach up to my bedside table and press the button on the clock, that illuminates the time. 3:00 AM, it reads. I’ve only been asleep for an hour. Her arm stirs, and I tense, startled at her presence. This is the fifth night this week, that she has come here to my room. I’m starting to wonder if it's really only because of nightmares.

I carefully roll over, causing her hand to trail across my back, and onto my stomach. I slip my arm under her head, pulling her closer. She sighs, bringing her hand up to my chest. One of her legs is in between mine. Her warm breath pleasantly tickles my skin.

The first night, she appeared in my doorway, plagued by nightmares. I was awake. I had just gotten back from patrol and had not yet gone to bed, when a soft knock came from the door. She had been embarrassed, and a bit shy about what she was asking for, but I welcomed her, and made her feel safe. She ended up going back to her own room, after we talked about random things that made us smile for an hour.

The second night was my night off. I had gone to sleep early, and was awakened by her gentle knocking. I let her in and she went straight to the bed, hopping under the covers and holding a pillow to her chest. She told me she had the same nightmare and that the man made of shadows was following her. She asked me why he didn’t just leave her alone. I had no reason, so I simply held her close, stroking her hair until we both fell asleep together.

She stirs, but doesn't wake. I can't help but stare at her face. Next to me, she wears a peaceful expression, her fears gone, not a care in the world.

The third night, she snuck in unnoticed. It wasn’t until the next morning that I realized I had a bedmate. When I asked her about it, she shrugged, saying she didn't see the point of disturbing me, by waking me up. 

The fourth night, was the second time she snuck in. I was barely awake when I heard the door, and decided to pretend to be asleep. I heard her quietly slip under the covers and curl up next to me. In the morning however, she was gone. She never brought it up, so neither did I.

Now here she is again. Slowly, her eyes open like a beautiful sunrise. 

~ ~ ~

You smile. Looking into his blue eyes is like watching the night sky. He is holding you in his arms as you wake up.

“Good morning. Same dream?” he asks softly.

“Mm hmm.” You nod.

He smiles at you. 

“You know, I’m starting to worry about you. This is the fifth time this week you’ve had a nightmare. Have you been watching horror shows again?” Dick asks.

In your sleepy state, you can’t help but giggle.

“What’s so funny, (y/n)?” 

“You're wrong," you say. “Well, right about the TV shows, but not the nightmares.”

“What?” He smirks slightly.

“I’ve only had the nightmare thrice.”

Dick pauses, letting your words sink in. “Then, what about the other two times you slept here?"

You smiled gazing at him and let your eyes do the talking. The way you looked at him told him everything.

“Well, in that case,” Dick said before placing a kiss on your forehead,“you’re welcome to sleep here, nightmare or no nightmare.”


End file.
